I Drove All Night
by Auras Hayumi
Summary: Miprimer Songfic señoras y señores... dedicado a ti the life is a dream.. hay un mensaje importante ahí adentro para ti querida!


Seh, io de nuevo…pero esta vez con mi primer song-fic.. err..no tengo muchio que decir así que aquí los dejo pekes

Aclaraciones:

'…' pensamientos

"…" cuando los personajes hablan

(…) comentarios míos

Pareja: para que les digo si ya lo sabes no?.. no me hagan repetirlo ¬¬

Genero: Song-fic, Shounen… ja, miren que no es lemon!... terminaré en el psicólogo por eso..

Disclaimer: bue.. como todo el mundo sabe y por que la diosa Krishna así lo dijo por razones muy buenas..beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki… también la canción no me pertenece si no a Celine Dion..

Dedicatoria: adivina adivinador, este fic es tuyo querida the life is a dream, este fic tiene un mensaje muy importante para.. no se para quien.. pero es importante.. mira el final del fic -.o

* * *

I Drove All Night

Guardo silencio ante el recodar de tus palabras, no sabes cuanto he pensado en eso.. tan solo pensar en tu voz diciendo.. no podía creerlo, no puedo creerlo! Pero.. es la realidad. Estuve confuso…o simplemente no lo quería creer, mas eso fue antes y a antes me refiero a hace un mes. Si, hace un mes no te veo, todo por vergüenza.. o tal vez miedo, miedo a que mi hicieras algo aunque se que no eres capas… creo. Mas la semana pasada te vi en un restaurante, yo estaba solo, me había pedido un expreso doble con poca azúcar y tres cremas y aun no me lo habían traído.

_I had to escape_

_The city was sticky and cruel_

_Maybe I should have called you first_

_But I was dying to get to you_

Esperaba impaciente por mi pedido, en está ciudad siempre tardan así en este tipo de lugar. Empecé a divagar con la mirada a trabes del largo del establecimiento y ahí te vi, en casi la última mesa del lugar mirabas hacia la ventana con tu mirada siempre calculadora. Y traté de obviarte, pero simplemente se me fue imposible… en lo que intentaba no mirar hacia ti, una mujer llego a tu mesa y puedo decir que te coqueteaba… maldita perra.. si! Eso era lo que era, idéntica a la Britney en apariencia y personalidad (hueca, fea y estúpida ¬¬). Si, estaba celoso y que? Estoy en mi derecho.

Pero ahí no terminó todo sino hasta la noche o talvez la madrugada, soñé con tigo.. y diré que fue placentero. Desperté sudando, mi piel ardía y empecé a desearte. Y solo el recodarte o pensar en ese simple sueño me cuesta una dolorosa erección… lo se, no me importa..

_I was dreaming while I drove_

_The long straight road ahead, uh, huh, yeah_

_Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide_

_This fever for you is just burning me up inside_

Ahora, he estado manejando toda la noche sin rumbo alguno, el único sonido audible es el ronroneo del motor que desde ya hace dos horas o mas ha estado encendido. Lo único que hago es pensar en ti… lo que a ocurrido entre nosotros y lo que espero que ocurra algún día.

Entro a la quinta avenida y sigo recto hasta llegar a la primera interjección, de ahí sigo a la derecha. Bien, no se donde me metí y sinceramente no me importa.. No creo que vaya a mi casa tan pronto, aun tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y el frío y oscuridad de esta noche se me es mas que perfecta para ello.

_I drove all night_

_To get to you_

_Is that alright_

_I drove all night_

_Crept in your room_

_Woke you from your sleep_

_To make love to you_

_Is that alright_

_I drove all night_

Salgo entre una que otra calle y busco algo que se me haga familiar y… lo encuentro, pero que ironía, lo mas familiar aquí entre las penumbras.. entre grandes edificios recidenciales y ejecutivos, veo tu apartamento, tu hogar temporal y ahora pienso que mis sentidos están en mi contra.. hasta mi sentido de la orientación me aborrece!

Miró la gran construcción de arriba abajo y trató de controlarme un poco. Estaciono mi auto entre otro dos pero no apago el motor, creo que no hace falta..después de todo en un momento me iré no?..¿no? Sintonizo la radio que creo que de mejor música, presiono una y otra vez el botón de continuo y después de varias canciones aborrecibles y horrorosas encuentro algo mas de mi agrado… si.. un poco de música pesada siempre ayuda a pensar.

_What in this world_

_Keeps us from falling apart_

_No matter where I go I hear_

_The beating about one heart_

Pasan los minutos al igual que la canción se acaba continuando una mejor, pero aun sigo aquí… ya es una hora.. sigo aquí, lo que pasa es que no se que hacer, estoy al frente de su casa sentado en un auto en su estacionamiento y en lo único que he pensado es en ti… tu, todo tu..

Talvez deba dar la vuelta. Pongo el monitor en reversa pero antes de pisar el acelerador te veo de nuevo, caminando hacia la entrada. Tallo mis ojos dos veces pensando que eres una ilusión de mis fantasías y el cansancio pero al parecer no es así.. sigues ahí y hasta te abren la puerta el botones principal.

_I think about you_

_When the night is cold and dark, uh, huh, yeah_

_No one can move me the way that you do_

_Nothing erases this feeling between me and you, oh_

Vuelvo a poner el monitor en estacionarse para que no se moviese mas y apoyo mis brazos sobre el volante, descansando mi pecho sobre el. Y te sigo con la mirada.. estas vestido con un abrigo negro cuerpo completo, que te queda muy bien en verdad…

Y ahora que te veo siento algo distinto, y no puedo pensar mas…ahora solo quiere actuar mi corazón, obedeceré lo que indique pues siento que es lo correcto. Pero talvez no sea correcto.. al carajo!... tal vez haya roto su frío corazón, pero me arrepiento de ello! Y tal vez haya matado ese amor que me tenía, pero hago jurar que no moriré sin hacer esto..

_I drove all night_

_To get to you_

_Is that alright_

_I drove all night_

_Crept in your room_

_Woke you from your sleep_

_To make love to you_

_Is that alright_

_I drove all night_

Apago el motor de mi auto y quito la llave para guardarlo en mi bolsillo derecho. Salgo del auto cerrando la puerta de tras mio, casi azotándola… Te busco con mi mirada y solo llego a divisar la parte de atrás de tu abrigo cuando tu cuerpo se pierde en la entrada del edificio. Comienzo a caminar un poco mas rápido de lo normal para no parecer desesperado ni extraño… me acerco hacia la puerta pero antes de poder yo entrar el botones me detiene.

"joven, lo lamento pero no puede entrar si no es residente o sin su consentimiento" habló el anciano uniformado.

"señor, debo hablar con el joven que acaba de pasar"

"hm…el joven Hiwatari es un hombre muy ocupa.." el hombre se acerca a mi me observa de pies a cabeza a lo que lo miro extrañado y algo desconcertado. "joven, por pura curiosidad me diría su nombre?"

Que se trae este viejo? "Rei Kon" musito mirándolo con seriedad

"oh..joven Kon pase usted" me abre la puerta con algo de gusto por lo que lo miro sorprendido, pero prefiero no preguntar y empiezo a caminar hacia adentro pero antes de que termine de entrar el hombre me susurra /buena suerte joven../

_Could taste your sweet kisses_

_Your arms open wide_

_This fever for you is just burning me up inside_

Corro hacia los elevadores pero obviamente él ya se había ido. Observo el numero que marca el piso donde se encuentra el aparato y veo que se detiene en el piso 36, uso el otro elevador, marco el ultimo botón en la fila de botones y esperé a que las puertas se volvieran a juntar. Solo son unos segundos losque espero para que aquellas infernales puertas se volviesen a abrir dejando mostrar la única puerta en todo el piso la cual estaba apunto de cerrarse, corro hacia ella y la detengo con una mano sosteniéndola al medio. La puerta vuelve a abrirse y lo dejan ver a él, mirándome algo extrañado, y quien no lo estaría?.. pues llegue a su casa a una hora indebida y sin previo aviso.

Un silencio muy incomodo se apodera de la situación, lo miro a los ojos y llego a sonrojarme.. comienzo a pensar que talvez fue una mala idea pero no importa, no ahora.. Ya llegue muy lejos para hacer marcha atrás, haré lo que me propuse, aquí y ahora. Me abalanzo hacia él rodeando mis brazos por su cuello y uno mis labios con los suyos, sellándolos en un sublime contacto, algo tan delicioso y deleitante y me hizo olvidar y concentrarme en lo que hacía.

Tu copiabas mis movimiento, lo que me hizo esperanzar… tal vez me seguías amando.. quisas no todo estaba perdido por mi estúpido error. Y el masajeaba mi lengua con la suya, golpeteaba los lares, mi paladar y mis colmillos solo para crear mas deseo, pero luego todo acabó, dejando como rastro una fina línea de saliva entre nuestros labios y un sonrojo en nuestros rostros. Volví a besarlo pero esta vez algo mas corto que hizo cortar la saliva que creamos antes.

_I drove all night_

_To get to you_

_Is that alright_

_I drove all night_

_Crept in your room_

_Is that alright_

Me separé de él y lo miré tiernamente, el me sonrío de igual forma. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré lo que debí haber dicho desde un principio..

"yo igual Kai, yo igual.." digo, y el sonríe.. me atrae hhacia adentro del apartamento y cierra la puerta detras de nosotros.. Tal vez, el manejar toda la noche no fue tan mala idea despues de todo

_I drove all night_

* * *

Jeje.. algo extraño no, pues me vale.. lo hice en dos días! Vaya dedicación que le puse neh?

Por que esta canción: fácil, no tengo i-de-a hace una semana vi Celine Dion en una especie de concierto y cuando canto esta canción me vino esta ideita, a poco ella no canta bien n-n..

The life is a dream: querida este es para ti, sabes por que, pueees.. talvez esto se oiga extraño pero.. quiero adoptarte..como tu quieras que yo sea de ti..

Ryu (hermano adoptivo literalmente): 9.9 me dices que vas a adoptar a alguien…que apenas conoces?...

Yo: pues.. si.. ella es muy querida y yo he decidido adoptarla, claro.. tu decides si quieres o no preciosa n,n

Es todo por ahora mis pequeños samaritanos, pero regresaré! O.ó no crean que se libraron de mi XD

Atte.

>(owo)> Auras Hayumi


End file.
